


It was a lie, I did not belong

by your_sweet_boy_mike



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 02:03:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_sweet_boy_mike/pseuds/your_sweet_boy_mike
Summary: A text that I wrote and became happy with. Excuse my English, as it's not my native language.I stood atop the platform, looking down at the people who stared back at me with big, waiting, and hopeful eyes. It was time to give the last part of my speech, and I could feel the bile creeping up my throat, making me hesitate, and getting my foot stomped by one of the guards. I barley nodded, just enough so he could see I wasn’t going to rebel, swallowed and spoke.





	It was a lie, I did not belong

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of rape, and shit. If you don't like it, please don't read it:)
> 
> Hope you like it<3

I stood atop the platform, looking down at the people who stared back at me with big, waiting, and hopeful eyes. It was time to give the last part of my speech, and I could feel the bile creeping up my throat, making me hesitate, and getting my foot stomped by one of the guards. I barley nodded, just enough so he could see I wasn’t going to rebel, swallowed and spoke. 

“I’m proud to tell people this is where I’m from. I live here, I work here. My life, my past, present and future, is here.” People cheered, benders and non-benders alike, and I almost threw up. How could they cheer to that? Didn’t they see it was a lie? A sad and terrible lie, that surely, no-one could believe, right? 

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I realized I was being pulled down from the platform, up the stairs to the enormous doors, and back to the cellar, where I would be on lockdown until they had created another crisis I had to “save” the city from. It all went in a haze. I was still nauseas when my arms where secured in that hated white sweater thing, my legs bound so I could only walk on my knees, some muzzle covering my mouth and nose, having holes so I could breathe, and a collar of sorts keeping my head and neck in place, so I couldn’t harm either in any way, and then lastly, a blindfold. I was chained to the wall, and then I was alone.

I didn’t know I had fallen asleep, but I awoke with a pain so bad I screamed, the sound muffled under the muzzle, and I only got a laugh back. I froze. 

“Well good morning sleeping beauty… had a nice nap? You look so peaceful when you sleep like that, completely tired out and just leaning forward… Can you even lie down chained like that?” A hand grabbed my chin, wrenched my head upwards to meet his eyes, and I realized he must’ve taken the collar and blindfold off. When I simply blinked at him, he conjured a flame and brought it to my stomach again. He was a fire-bender, just like me. Only I wouldn’t dream of using my powers on him, like he did to me. The smell of burning flesh threatened to kill me, and I screamed in defence. The man, Tarlock, only laughed, and kept the flame there until I stopped screaming and only whimpers escaped me when he poked a finger where he had burned me. 

“I wonder what it must be like for you, you know? Being chained down most of the time, only being brought up whenever we need you out there, fighting something or giving a speech, training so that you are in shape, or be our pet... You like those nights, don’t you? A gathering of some, or all, the big leaders in the world, except Avatar Korra and General Iroh of course, and the only thing you must do is look pretty, kneel by someone’s feet, and offer your ass or mouth whenever that someone asks. Must be great for you, huh? You are an actual son of a whore anyway. Bet you love it.” 

I only looked at the floor. He was right, I did enjoy the gatherings. At least at the start. When the only thing I had to do was kneel by someone, maybe they’d pet my hair, which I very much enjoyed, as I was extremely touch starved, and if I was lucky, I would get some delicious food, sometimes even chocolate. I had to be handfed, but still, chocolate! What I didn’t like was when the kneeling made my knees and back ache, making me shift on the floor, and people noticed it. I didn’t like it when around that time, the alcohol made the petting into something a bit more aggressive. I didn’t like it when it wasn’t food going down my throat, and people would stand around me, staring, waiting. Tarlock could always sense it whenever I felt anything at all, and apparently, he had made it his life task to make my life more miserable than it had to be. Again, he forced my head up. Not that I was struggling that much. For a long while he just looked at me, like he was looking for something. I shifted in my bonds, and he grinned.

“You belong here,” he said, his voice full of glee, “you belong here, and you wont ever leave, you wont ever go, you wont ever get away from the torture we will put you through. You belong here, remember?” he cleared his throat, and I wished nothing more that to crush it, especially when he tried to mimic my voice: 

“’I’m proud to tell people this is where I’m from,’”

Liar 

“’I live here, I work here.’”

LIAR

“’My life, my past, present and future, is here.’”

I didn’t notice he had removed my muzzle until I yelled at his face.

“LIAR! I don’t live here, I don’t belong here, I hate it here, all I do is work for and pleasure you! And I hate it! Go and rot in hell!” It was quiet. It took a good thirty seconds to realise what I had just said. Tarlock gave me another thirty seconds to drown in my own panic, before he pulled me out. He gently brought me to his chest, and he held me while I sobbed. I was so scared. I didn’t belong here. I couldn’t belong here, I wasn’t even born here! 

Tarlock’s thumb brushed away the tears now and then, shushed me, and rocked me. I hadn’t had any kind of outburst in a long time, and even though this one was rather small, I was still scared for what was going to happen. When my tears subsided though, the only thing I got, was gentle fingers running trough my hair, a hand holding me to someone’s chest, and for once it didn’t feel threatening, but safe. Secure. 

Then I realized it was Tarlock’s fingers, and Tarlock’s hand holding me to Tarlock’s chest, and my whole body recoiled from his. I didn’t have my arms to catch myself, so I fell hard on my side, and as I was still quite emotional, and the big burn still hurt a lot, new tears welled up in my eyes. Tarlock slowly rose, walked over to where I was, merely picked me up, and sat down against the wall, me in his lap. I didn’t dare say anything. Only stared up at his face. His thumb brushed away my tears again, and I didn’t understand. Why was he being nice to me now? Ten minutes ago, he was burning my stomach, but now he was taking care of me? No one here had ever done that! Why did he do it? Tarlock must’ve seen the conflict in my eyes, for he hummed a calming tune, took a gentle hold of my face, silently and carefully saying no to looking away and said in a low voice. 

“Everyone, even - or maybe especially - you, needs an outlet now and then. We humans aren’t designed to keep all emotions inside all the time, and I’ll have to say it’s crucial that we don’t neglect that fact. You’ve been trough so much, little one, and ever since you fully submitted till us, you haven’t said or done anything big to really show how you feel. Yes, your facial expression, especially your eyes, have said a lot, but you’ve never outright said anything rebellious,” two of his fingers curled a little tighter around my jaw, not nearly enough to hurt, just a little warning to pay extra attention. 

“Little one, I am so proud of you for that, and I wanted to reward you. Your reward was this outlet, and me being kind to you. The burn though? You hesitated at the end of your speech, and we can’t have that. We don’t want anyone to know about our little arrangement, do we?” He stroked my chin, slowly, so slowly, and I was so exhausted I almost fell asleep, but then his hand took such a strong hold on my jaw I jumped, and looked up to him in fear. Wasn’t he going to be kind to me anymore? 

“Just remember one thing little one, you can’t do this again. Try to get another outlet before I say so, and you will suffer. Do not yell at or fight anyone, because if you do so, you will suffer. If you try to make any of the other guards or people coming down here to be kind to you, I will know, and you will suffer. 

From now on, you are to behave just as good as you have all the time you’ve been here, and if you don’t, you know what will happen. You belong here, and there is nothing you can do to change it. Now,” and I exhaled sharply, not noticing I had been holding my breath, when he released my jaw, going back to slowly stroking his thumb over my chin. I held eye contact for a tiny number of seconds, before looking away. Tarlock gently, oh so gently, laid my head on his shoulder, and for once I relaxed, just taking the warmth he was offering, remembering the threat, and promising myself I would try my best to be good. I would do anything to have less of a constant pain. 

Yes, I would be good, but also, no. It was a lie, I didn’t belong, and I would not forget it, because that was the only thing that was true.


End file.
